1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a board to board connector, and more particularly to a board to board connector having protrusions for preventing an insulative housing from warping during assembling a plurality of contacts into the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,171 discloses a board to board connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a pair of longitudinal arms and a pair of transverse arms connecting between the longitudinal arms to form a receiving channel. The longintudinal arms are leveled lower than the transverse arms at an upper side of the insulative housing. Because the contacts are assembled into the passageways from a lower side of the insulative housing, the insulative housing is inverted for the purpose of assembling the contacts. Since only the transverse arms are supported on a tooling table or the like, the longtitudinal arms are spaced away from the tooling table without support. Therefore, the transverse arms undertake large i force during inserting the contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,771 discloses a board to board connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a receiving space for accommodating a mating connector and a mating tongue protruding upwardly from the receiving space. The mating tongue defines a plurality of passageways on two opposite sides thereof The contacts are assembled into the passageways from an upper side of the mating tongue. The mating tongue forms a plurality of protrusions on the upper side of the mating tongue. An assembling direction of the contacts relative to the insulative housing (from top to bottom) is opposite to a protruding direction of the protrusions (from bottom to top). Therefore, the protrusions do not provide support for the insulative housing when the contacts are assembled into the insulative housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,506, issued to Hirata et al. on Sep. 21, 2004, discloses a plug connector having a pair of elongated housing portions and projecting posts formed integrally with housing. Plug contacts are bottom loaded into the elongated housing portion. Protrusion like structures are formed on an upper surface of the housing portion between every two adjacent plug contacts. The protrusions extend short of the projecting posts.